


再见了我的爱

by IamYounG



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, Malec, 伤害虐心, 分手, 悲伤结局, 短篇
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26316208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamYounG/pseuds/IamYounG
Summary: 这是《暗影猎人/TMI》Malec CP相关的小段子。BE短番外-TMI Malec分手梗（微虐疗愈为主）
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood





	再见了我的爱

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Goodbye my love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16063181) by [DNA (Mi_YounG)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mi_YounG/pseuds/DNA). 



> =曾用笔名DNA发布过=

你是否曾试过爱上一个人吗？  
又或者，你可曾去珍惜过别人的爱？

有时候，两个相爱的人选择在一起，但是他们的结果也未必就是好的。  
如果真的要去找出真正的原因的话……我想，我们常用的‘错误的关怀方式’，大概就是罪魁祸首了。

就像Alec和Magnus的案例。他们互相爱着，也非常在乎对方。可是到最后，他们却依然坚持走上了分手这条路。  
如果有人问Magnus‘这是为什么’的话，Magnus的答案永远都是一样的。

“或许……我只是太过擅长说再见了。”

所谓的再见，是以后再也不见。  
对前任说声告别的话，然后潇洒的转过身，再次锁上自己的心房。  
关闭了所有的情感，也不愿意再随便接近任何人。

————————

“Magnus，我是爱你的。为什么你却要和我分手呢？请你好好的听我说，然后再告诉我你的想法。让我弥补我的过错，好不好？我们一定可以一起修复我们的感情，然后再回到跟以前一样的。”

“不，Alexander。还是请你离开这里吧！”

“Magnus，拜托你好不好？请你冷静下来……算我求你好不好？你就跟我继续说说话吧！我们一定可以回到跟以前一样的！”

“我是爱着你的，Alexander。就算到了现在这一刻，我也依然深爱着你。但是很抱歉，无论你说什么都好，我觉得分手是对我们俩最好的决定了。”

“不！Magnus，请你不要那样对我！我可以向你解释所有的一切！就请你给我多一点时间，Magnus！事情并不是像你所想象的那样子。”

“你难道真的以为我是个笨蛋吗？”Magnus轻轻地摇了摇头，然后沉着声音说道：“我们永远都不可能重修旧好了。Alexander，你背叛了我对你的爱，你背叛了我们的感情。我真的一点也不在乎你和Camille究竟在我身后策划着什么见不得光的事情。我……我现在真的无法再面对你了。说句老实话，我甚至也不想再看见你这张脸！”

“Magnus……”

“请你还是离开吧！”

“我知道你是爱着我的，Magnus，我也一样爱着你啊！拜托你，给我一点时间解释清楚这一切，让我弥补我的过错，好不好？Magnus，我是真的不能失去你啊！只要我们互相爱着对方，我们一定可以修补我们的关系，然后再回到跟以前一样的。那些我们曾经共同拥有的欢乐甜蜜时光，难道你一点也不想念吗？”

“不……那是已经不可能的事情了。Alexander，你果然还是无法搞清楚状况。”

“对！我的确是搞不清楚状况！我真的一点也不明白，为什么你老是要拒我于千里之外呢？为什么你完全不听我的解释，就一直硬要把我推开？Magnus，我是真的爱你，请你相信我好不好？”

“我曾经相信过你！但是你……”Magnus神情受伤地住了口。

“Magnus，就再给我多一次的机会吧！请你让我证明我的清白！我是多么的深爱着你的，你难道不晓得吗？我永远都不可能会做伤害你的事情。”

‘不，你已经伤害了我。’Magnus扬起悲伤的笑容暗自思忖着，却紧闭着嘴一句话也不说。

Alec尝试着做更多的解释，他希望能对Magnus解释清楚整件事情不过就只是个误会而已。可事实是，他似乎又一次搞砸了。

“Alexander，无论你再多说些什么，我都不会改变我的心意了。既然如此，还是请你现在就离开吧！不要让自己看起来如此可悲了……”

“Magnus，我爱你。”

“我知道。我也一样爱你，但是……现在我却只希望你不曾爱过我。”

“什么？！为什么，Magnus……我……”

Magnus轻轻弹指，用魔法打开了大门。  
瞟了那开敞的门一眼后，Alec逐渐变得绝望，也丧失了所有希望。

“Magnus，请你不要丢下我一个人。我需要你，我不能失去你！要是没有了你，我会活不下去的。”

“不要幼稚了，Alexander。我真的厌倦了你戏剧化的人生。我相信你一定会过得更好的。当然，少了你之后，我也会拥有更好的人生。就这样了，再见。”

突然之间，Alec失去了再次开口的勇气。他很清楚的知道，Magnus这一次是不会原谅他的了。他们的感情，终于还是来到了终点。

这就是他们俩爱情故事的终结。  
被Alec自己无药可救的愚蠢所连累而导致的最后结果。

尽管Magnus对Alec和Camille私自会面的事情有所误解，但是Alec非常清楚自己永远都不可能会做出危害Magnus生命的事情。事实上，Alec去找Camille，只是为了探问更多Magnus以前的生活和故事。但显然的，年轻的Alec终究是太过天真了，错信了城府很深的Camille，还掉入了对方为自己设下的陷阱。

也许从一开始，Alec就根本不该去见Camille。真是个坏主意！  
那绝对是Alec这一生中做得最错的一个决定。所以现在，Alec必须承受隐瞒Magnus的后果。

“再见了，我的爱。”  
最后，这是Alec口中唯一能说的话了。

Magnus用泛红的泪眼，沉默地盯着他前男友Alec那孤独的背影，一直到对方走出自己的视线范围为止。

“再见了，我的爱，Alexander。”Magnus轻声说。

【全文完】


End file.
